A Room Number Game
by Akai with Azul
Summary: Sekumpulan pria yang diundang ke sebuah villa mewah yang berada di pulau pribadi. Dengan membawa masing – masing amplop undangan berwarna merah, kebingungan, raut wajah kalut dan terheran – heran, dan mereka berdiri manis di tempat beraura erotis yang merangsang hasrat terpendam. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka di tempat itu..? Kristao/Sulay/Hanchul/GTOP/Banghim/and many more! XD
1. Chapter 1

Surat itu tampak mewah luarnya.

Berwarna merah menggoda, dengan garis berwarna emas diujung amplop, dan pita berwarna hitam legam diatas sebelah kanan. Wangi parfum glamor menyerbak dari amplop itu, menantang indra penciuman bagi orang – orang yang berpapasan dengan keberadaannya. Membelai manja dan menari – nari bersama angin pagi yang berhembus damai.

Tepat dibawah sebelah kiri amplop mewah nan glamor itu, terdapat sebuah stempel emblem warna coklat tanah; bercorak burung griffon yang membawa tameng juga pedang dengan kondisi terlilit mawar. Dan diatasnya, ada sebuah nama pengirim dan sebuah nama entah itu apa.

[Fur**akai** & **Azul**io]

[_Invite you for our amazing game_]

[_Want to joint with us?_]

Begitu tulisannya.

Membuat orang – orang yang mendapatkan amplop tanpa alamat pengirim dan keterangan yang mencurigakan itu mengernyitkan juga mengerutkan dahi. "_game_..?"

.

.

.

.

A **ROOM** NUMBER **GAME**

.

Akai **with** Azul

.

**Screenplays**!Kristao, **Sibum**, Kyumin, **Sulay**, Chanbaek, **Banghim**, GTop, **and** many **more**

.

**M**

.

Yaoi/ **BL**/ Be eL/ **Boys Love**, alternative **universe** with typo(s)

.

**No like, don't read!**

.

**Summary**! :

Sekumpulan pria yang diundang ke sebuah _villa_ mewah yang berada di pulau pribadi. Dengan membawa masing – masing amplop undangan berwarna merah, kebingungan yang menjerat pikiran dan perasaan, raut wajah kalut dan terheran – heran, dan mereka berdiri manis di tempat beraura erotis yang merangsang hasrat terpendam.

Bertemu dengan dua pria lainnya yang menjadi dalang dibalik semua ini. Lalu, kejadian apakah yang akan terjadi di villa mewah pulau pribadi itu..?

| "halo semuanya, selamat datang di _amazing game_ kami!"| "waktu kalian hanya satu hari dua puluh empat jam. Jika lewat dari itu, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia~~~~"|

"kita tidak bisa keluar kalau kita tidak melakukan persyaratan itu."| "aku lapar…, dan aku ingin 'memakanmu', sayang.."|

"ah.. ah.. nggahh… hh.. aahhhaaahh.. _moreeehh_.. ngh! _Fasteerrhh_~ ngah!"| "aku tidak peduli mau kau hamil atau tidak, yang penting sehabis kita keluar dari pulau ini, aku akan menculikmu dan akan membawamu ke tempat orang tuaku! Camkan itu, cantik!"|

Nahahahaha…. Siapkan camilan kalian, ok..? :3

.

.

.

.

1st (prolog):: _**A Room Number game**__; the letter said….._

.

.

.

.

Yth.

Kepada Anda yang menerima surat undangan ini dari kami,

Untuk merayakan hari jadi kami yang kelima, kami berdua untuk mengundang Anda untuk datang dan menikmati sebuah permainan khusus dari kami sebagai acara berbagi kebahagiaan _aniversary_. Dan permainan itu bernama _A Room Number Game_; permainan angka ruangan.

Berdasarkan kesepakatan bersama antara kami berdua, dan disusul dengan pertimbangan matang melalui data – data privasi Anda yang kami dapatkan dengan cara rahasia, kami memutuskan untuk mengundang Anda ke villa di pulau pribadi kami.

Yang bertepatan pada;

Hari, tanggal : Sabtu, 30 Oktober

Jam : 06.00 AM – selesai

Kepentingan : Undangan untuk mengikuti permainan yang diselenggarakan pengirim surat

Untuk mengonfirmasi apabila Anda ingin mengikuti permainan kami, silahkan masukan data pribadi Anda ke website yang tertera di bawah isi surat ini. Kami akan menunggu dalam waktu paling lambat 27 Oktober jam 23:59 AM.

Dan untuk masalah transportasi dan sebagainya, kami akan menanggung semua biaya Anda termasuk biaya transportasi untuk pulang setelah menyelesaikan permainan tersebut.

Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf, sekian dari kami dan terima kasih atas perhatian Anda.

Tertanda,

Furakai & Azulio

A/N(1) : _www. _

A/N(2) : percaya kepada kami, Anda tidak akan menyesal untuk mengikuti permaian ini!

.

.

.

Begitulah isi suratnya.

Surat yang ditulis dengan tinta berwarna biru langit; dengan gaya tulisannya dibentuk huruf sambung—tampak seperti seolah kita mendapat surat dari beberapa abad yang lalu karena bentuk tulisannya yng bisa dibilang itu gaya kuno.

Belum lagi dengan emblem yang tidak mereka kenal; atau dengan alamat surat yang tidak tercantum. Itu misterius dan mencurigakan, kau tahu maksudku.

Kalau dipikirkan lebih umum, mana ada bangsawan yang selalu memakai emblem layaknya kerajaan jaman dulu di jaman modern ini..? bukankah ada e-mail..? atau setidaknya jika surat itu adalah surat formal, kenapa tidak memakai amplop putih tanpa wangi semerbak parfum yang menggoda sisi nakal orang – orang..?

Ah, entahlah.

Mereka tidak peduli.

Karena yang lebih penting saat ini adalah, mereka harus segera mengonfirmasikan diri bahwa mereka ikut untuk mengikuti permainan yang bahkan tidak dijelaskan secara rinci di surat tersebut tentang permainan apa itu.

Terburu – buru. Tergopoh – gopoh. Berbondong – bonding untuk mengambil _gadget_, _smartphone_, _ipad_, menuju PC atau laptop berada untuk mengisi biodata pribadi pada laman _website_ yang disebutkan di dalam surat itu.

Tentu saja, sebab sekarang adalah tanggal 27 Oktober pukul 07.00 PM.

.

.

.

.

(To be Continued)

.

A/N(1):

#Backsound music : Tonight – Big Bang

Hai. Hai. Hai. Hai. Hai. Hai. Hai. Hai. Hai—*plak!*

Ehem! Jadi…, Al kembali dengan ff multichapter-to be contined..! yeaaayy..! \(w)/ apa maksudnya itu..? jadi maksudnya, ff ini kumpulan oneshoot rate M dari semua _official couple_ boyband! Tapi latar belakang ceritanya sama; yaitu semacam permainan gitu. Wahahahahaha…. _I jenius, yes, I am_! \(*w*)/

Ini baru prolognya. Dan chapter pertama akan Al _update_ secepat mungkin!

_Jaa_,

_Want to review_..? :3


	2. Chapter 2

_Special thanks and support from_~ ::

**Xingmae30**(oke! :3)| **Myunicorn91**(sip! Udah lanjut! Kalau mau yang mesum, tunggu tanggal mainnya... :v) | **Brigitta bukan Brigittiw**(udah nih, bebh! minta _review_ seperti biasanya, ya.. :3)| **GabyGaluh**(Al suka sama ffmu, bebh! XD _i love Sibum and Sulay_!)| **Izmajukir**(udah tuh! :3)| **Dandeliona96**(suka sama GTOP juga..?! XD)| **Krispandataozi**(tenang saja, bebh! Ini _MURNI_ _YAOI_! XD)| **Maya**. **Witch06**(awas! Nanti jatuh kalau jingkrak – jingkrak terus! XD)| **Maple fujoshi2309**(ok, bebh! Yang HOT! Siap – siap tisu dan ember buat nampung mimisan, ya~? X3)| **Coffe507**(hayoo.., maunya ada unsur horor & _death chara_ atau nggak, nih, kamunya..? :3)|** LVenge**(prolognya kayak kamu lagi ngebaca surat betulan, ya..? hahaha.. nggak ada fokus – fokusan, semua ambil bagian. :3)| **Dreamers girl**(kamu jangan lihat GTOP pas mereka pakai 'konsep'.., tapi pas lagi naturalnya. Coba _seacrhing_ dan kamu akan tahu kenapa aku suka pair GTOP~~~ :3 (karena Jiyongnya unyyuu! XD))| **Fuji Jump910**(yaahh.., padahal aku mau baca reviewmu..)| **Abilhikmah**(masih penasaran juga tentang _game_nya setelah baca chapter ini..? :3)| **Suka. Hasyri**(kalau baca chapter ini, pasti tahu _game_ apaan yang mereka mainkan.. ufufufu~~)| **Roostafelf**(udah, nih! :v)| **Mufidz**(sekali lagi..., ini ff _YAOI_~~~ XD)| **ShinJiWoo920202**(ah, bebh! Udah lama nggak ketemuuu~~~ *_hug_* kamu KMS..?! sama! Oh ya, yang jam itu maksudnya apa..? *_confused_*)| **Bubleepororo**(makasih~~ ini udah lanjut! :3)| **DahsyatNyaff**(ini udah lanjut, kok! :v)| **KrisTaoTao**(ok~~~)| **Panpan894**(ok!)| **Junghyema**(acara makan memakan..? ufufufufu.. kapan, yaaa..? :v)| **7D**(iya, dong! Ok, ini lanjut~)| **Vikyuu**(kamu Gtop shipper?! Salam sayang dari Al, ne! XD)| **Guest**(ini ff _oneshoot_ per _tbc_, bebh.. jadi taoris dapatnya satu bagian, karena bagian lain jatah _couple_ lain~~ :3)| **SweetyYeollie**(makasiihhh~~ ini udah, bebh!)| **Minniegalz**(ok, ini udah, bebh~)| **Pixoxo**( _thanks a lot_~ iya, ini udah lanjut! :v)| **Aldiz. Ksh** (dasar! Musti diingetin dulu ya, biar mau ngebuka ffnet? (=_=) nggak mau tahu, sebagai gantinya kamu telat review, jadi musti bayar pakai cerita _foreplay_mu dengan ukemu itu! :v)

_And you who fave and follow this ff_~

.

.

.

.

A **ROOM** NUMBER **GAME**

.

Akai **with** Azul

.

**Screenplays**!Kristao, **Sibum**, Kyumin, **Sulay**, Chanbaek, **Banghim**, GTop, **and** many **more**

.

**M**

.

Yaoi/ **BL**/ Be eL/ **Boys Love**, alternative **universe** with typo(s)

.

**No like, don't read!**

.

**Summary**! :

Sekumpulan pria yang diundang ke sebuah _villa_ mewah yang berada di pulau pribadi. Dengan membawa masing – masing amplop undangan berwarna merah, kebingungan yang menjerat pikiran dan perasaan, raut wajah kalut dan terheran – heran, dan mereka berdiri manis di tempat beraura erotis yang merangsang hasrat terpendam.

Bertemu dengan dua pria lainnya yang menjadi dalang dibalik semua ini. Lalu, kejadian apakah yang akan terjadi di villa mewah pulau pribadi itu..?

| "halo semuanya, selamat datang di _amazing game_ kami!"| "waktu kalian hanya satu hari dua puluh empat jam. Jika lewat dari itu, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia~~~~"|

"kita tidak bisa keluar kalau kita tidak melakukan persyaratan itu."| "aku lapar…, dan aku ingin 'memakanmu', sayang.."|

"ah.. ah.. nggahh… hh.. aahhhaaahh.. _moreeehh_.. ngh! _Fasteerrhh_~ ngah!"| "aku tidak peduli mau kau hamil atau tidak, yang penting sehabis kita keluar dari pulau ini, aku akan menculikmu dan akan membawamu ke tempat orang tuaku! Camkan itu, cantik!"|

Nahahahaha…. Siapkan camilan kalian, ok..? :3

.

.

.

.

2nd :: _A __**Room**__ Number __**Game**__; in a private island, the game was begun_

.

.

.

.

Pulau pribadi itu terletak lumayan jauh dari bibir dermaga umum. Entah berapa jauhnya, yang pasti ketika sekumpulan pria tampan nan rupawan lihat dengan mata yang disipitkan, hanya terlihat ujung atap mercusuar yang lampunya menyala indah di senja hari.

Angin pantai di sore hari memang paling nikmat daripada angin darat. Bau laut dan belumlah terlalu dicampuri polusi udara, masuk dan memanjakan paru – paru mereka yang rindu dengan suasana santai. Beberapa dari mereka berdecak kagum menatap deburan ombak berwarna biru dan biru toska, dan sebagian sisanya ada yang menikmati pemandangan garis horizon ciptaan Sang Pemurah dengan mendengarkan musik santai atau sambil menikmati rokok _mint_.

Sesekali, terdengar suara burung camar yang sedang berburu ikan. Atau bising para nelayan yang akan berangkat ke tengah laut untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Seorang dari mereka dengan ramahnya berbincang – bincang, ada pula dua orang diantara mereka sedang membantu mengangkat barang – barang kebutuhan untuk melaut. Sisanya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat memberi salam.

"kau akan ke _private island_ sendirian..?!" tanya salah satu nelayan yang paling muda dengan wajah kagum dan terkejut. Dan yang ditanya terkekeh dan mengangguk. "ya, tapi aku tidak sendirian."

Menunjuk dengan dagunya ke sekumpulan pria yang beberapa saat berkenalan dan memiliki alasan yang sama kenapa berdiri di dermaga umum ini. "aku bersama mereka semua."

Terdengar ucapan kagum yang datang bertubi – tubi, memberi ucapan selamat dan doa semoga perjalanan sekumpulan pria yang diundang melalui amplop merah yang tiga hari yang lalu mendarat di kotak pos.

Seorang pria yang memakai kacamata gaya berwarna biru laut menangkap siluet dari kejauhan. Lalu, siluet itu semakin lama semakin tampak dan arahnya lurus ke dermaga ini. Bersamaan dengan semakin tampaknya objek itu, kapal – kapal sederhana para nelayan mulai berjalan menjauhi bibir dermaga.

Di detik ke sepuluh, kapal pesiar mini yang tampak elegan dengan dibalut warna putih dan coklat itu berpapasan dengan kapal – kapal sederhana para nelayan. Dan di detik ke tujuh belas saat kapal pesiar yang memiliki patung griffon yang menggantung di kedua sisi depan kapal telah bermuara di dermaga, ketika seorang wanita berkacamata hitam legam yang sama dengan rambut pendek bergelombangnya mendaratkan kaki ke papan dermaga, angin pantai berhembus membawa wewangian yang sama dengan parfum dari amplop mereka.

Wangi glamor yang menggoda indera dan 'insting malam' mereka. Menghirup sekilas saja membuat tubuh mereka merespon dengan _sedikit_ berlebihan.

Wanita itu—wanita muda dengan mata bulat yang berkilat – kilat semangat dan bibir tipis yang menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang ramah, menatap sekumpulan pria tampan yang memanjakan sepasang matanya. Pipi putihnya bersemu tipis, dan setelah membungkuk sopan layaknya seorang pelayan (_well_, di mata sekumpulan pria itu memang sang wanita memakai pakaian ala _butler_—dengan model pria, bukan wanita).

Membuat beberapa orang terkejut karena tingkah dan lekuk tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang sangat membentuk—ditambah dengan pakaian yang dibuat agak ketat.

"salam jumpa," suara itu tidaklah seperti suara wanita pada umumnya. Suara alto yang memang pas untuk wanita (yang mungkin) tomboy di hadapan mereka. "Namaku Aliceo, aku _butler_ keluarga Furakai dan Azulio."

"_butler_..?" sentak salah satu dari mereka. Dalam pikiran orang itu, mungkinlah benar bahwa orang yang bernama Furakai dan Azulio adalah bangsawan di zaman modern ini—buktinya mereka memiliki butler yang terdapat lencana khas butler keluarga bangsawan di sana. "apa seseorang yang kau anggap majikanmu itu seorang bangsawan, nona..?"

Berkedip bingung. Lalu menjawab dengan sedikit nada bangga dan semangat. "tentu saja iya. Apalagi salah seorang dari majikanku adalah CEO perusahaan yang bergerak di pertambangan dan minyak gas alam; jadi kalau mereka punya butler sepertiku—atau istilahnya adalah asisten pribadi, tentu saja bukan masalah." Wanita mungil yang keberadaannya seperti bunga dandelion itu mengibaskan rambutnya dengan gaya angkuh. Tapi senyum ramah tak luput dari wajah _baby face_nya. "Buktinya, aku bekerja sebagai mengabdi sebagai butler sudah hampir lima tahun!"

Seseorang menyeletuk, "salah seorang? Jangan bilang kalau majikanmu adalah Furakai sekaligus Azulio..?" wanita bernama Aliceo itu mengangguk berwibawa.

"ya. Karena mereka yang membayarku—sebenarnya aku tidak dibayar pun tidak masalah, selama mereka memperbolehkanku melakukan sesuatu yang 'iya-iya' terhadap mereka. Ahahahaha..!" Alice bertepuk tangan dengan gaya anggun.

Hampir semua pria tampan yang menjadi tamu undangan majikan Aliceo berwajah syok.

"ahem!" Aliceo yang menyadari adanya aura aneh yang menyorot ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengutuk dirinya yang kebablasan tentang upah – mengupah – jasa. "daripada berlama – lama disini dan karena tuan – tuanku sudah menunggu kalian, mari, kita berangkat sekarang."

Aliceo bertepuk tangan sekali, lalu munculah bawahannya yang memakai pakaian ala _maid_, _maiden_ dan _footman_. Dan tanpa berkata macam – macam kecuali ucapan permisi, para pelayan bawahan wanita mungil itu mengambil _bagpack_ milik tamu undangan mereka. Membawanya masuk ke kapal pesiar mini yang cukup untuk menampung paling banyak enam puluh orang. Para pria tampan yang berasal dari latar belakang yang berbeda itu mulai mengikuti intruksi sang kapten kapal yang sebelumnya sempat turun dan memperkenalkan diri, untuk masuk dan memulai perjalanan mereka.

Satu jam lagi adalah acaranya, dan itu cukup bagi mereka dengan kecepatan knot kapal yang sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya untuk sampai di pulau kurang dari tiga puluh menit.

Raja siang makin menenggelamkan diri dibalik garis horizon dunia, memberi kesempatan untuk adiknya—si ratu cantik bersama dayang – dayangnya yang berkelip – kelip manis sebentar lagi. Warna air pun bukanlah menjadi biru khas laut, namun berubah menjadi sedikit merah keorenan karena pantulan sinar matahari khas senja. Tak lupa dengan burung camar yang kini masih melakukan atraksi perburuan meski jumlah tak sebanyak tadi, dan lumba – lumba yang memperlihatkan eksistensinya kepada mereka. Dan itu pemandangan sederhana yang indah.

Angin menerpa mereka semua, para tamu yang memilih untuk diluar dek bersama Aliceo dan pelayan – pelayannya. Menembus raga mereka, mengirimkan sensasi dingin khas laut yang jarang mereka rasakan karena kesibukan masing – masing. Melayangkan anakan rambut dan ujung pakaian orang – orang diatas kapal pesiar mini itu.

Ketika seorang pria yang memakai celana ¾ berwarna nila dan kemeja berwarna abu – abu mengambil segelas _lemon-honey tea_ dari pelayan yang mengitari kapal dan meneguknya sekali, ia bertanya pada Aliceo yang kebetulan tak jauh darinya. "ngomong – ngomong, kau tahu apa yang majikanmu lakukan pada kami..?"

"maaf..?" Aliceo tidak fokus pada pertanyaan pria itu, sebab ia sedang memberitahukan pada seseorang lewat ponsel bahwa tamu majikannya sedang dalam perjalanan. Pria itu terdiam, lalu meneguk minumannya lamat – lamat. "di surat undangan itu bilang kalau majikanmu mengundang kami untuk berpartisipasi dalam permainannya untuk _anniversary_; kau tahu permainan apa itu..?"

"... heh," Aliceo menyeringai kecil. Lalu menatap pria itu dari sudut matanya yang memicing. "tentu saja aku tahu. Karena aku menjadi salah satu staf pengurusnya, dan dengan senang hati aku tidak akan memberitahukan apa permainan itu, tuan."

"sebagai _butler_, kau adalah _butler_ dengan tingkat keberanian yang tinggi. Dalam konteks banyak hal. Aku cukup terkesan padamu." Sindir pria itu karena merasa direndahkan oleh sang wanita butler. Namun wanita itu hanya terkekeh kecil dan menunduk, "terima kasih atau sanjungannya."

"tapi," ucap Aliceo sebelum ia ke dalam dan menemui sang kapten kapal untuk menambah kecepatan. "kau tidak akan rugi untuk berpartisipasi dalam permainan ini, tuan. Pegang kalimatku." Menyibakkan rambut bergelombangnya, lalu melangkah mundur beberapa langkah.

Aliceo mulai meninggalkan pria yang mengajaknya berbasa – basi. Meninggalkan dengan langkah pelan namun gesit, mengabaikan tatapan datar pria itu pada dirinya yang masih kesal karena merasa direndahkan.

"meskipun konsekuensinya cukup banyak merepotkan." Bisik Alice sambil menatap langit senja yang mulai menampakkan bulan purnama dan bintang – bintangnya. "tapi sebanding dengan apa yang akan didapatkannya, lho! Ahahahaha..!"

Sambil bergumam kecil dan berjalan jingkat – jingkat layaknya anak kecil, Aliceo masuk ke kapal untuk menemui sang kapten yang mengemudikan kapal ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka tidak menyangka, bahwa pulau pribadi yang dimaksud benar – benar luas. _Royale estate_, begitu orang kaya bilang. Ketika mereka sampai di dermaga pulau pribadi tersebut, bahkan terdapat beberapa _gazebo_ di bibir pantai, lengkap dengan mini _cafe_ dan _lounge_ milik pemilik pulau pribadi yang mengundang mereka. Terdapat pula landasan helikopter dan tempat parkir mobil – mobil mewah; mulai dari _Range Rover_, _Fortuner_, _Porche_, _Ferrari_, _BMW_, _Merchedes_, hingga _Rolls Royce_—mobil bangsawan masa kini selain _Limousine_.

Beberapa meter dihadapan mereka, terdapat gerbang dengan ukiran emblem griffon di atas bagian tengah gerbang, dan bahkan gerbang itu bercat perak dan emas—kontras sekali. Dan tak jauh dengan jarak mereka berada setelah melewati gerbang berukiran klasik yang dikisarkan mahal oleh mereka, terdapat sebuah bangunan mewah di tengahnya.

Bangunan itu memanglah villa, namun arsitektur dan ciri fisiknya mendominasi jika bangunan itu adalah kastil—kastil kuno yang indah, karena dindingnya berupa batu bata berwarna merah, ungu, dan biru; kombinasi yang tidak buruk.

Belum lagi di beberapa tempat dinding kastil terdapat sulur ivy dengan sebagiannya terdapat bunga manis; yang membuat kastil itu tidak mencerminkan kesan horor yang biasanya mereka ketahui. Bahkan, lumayan banyak jendela besar yang terdapat balkon kecil di sana, hingga cahaya sang ratu malam dapat menembus dari balik tirai tipis yang menari kecil bersama angin malam.

Di sayap kanan bangunan, ada secuah menara berbentuk kotak, masih dengan terdapat satu jendela besar yang ada balkonnya. Namun jendela itu ditutup beserta tirainya di rentangkan, hingga mereka hanya bisa melihat siluet seseorang yang sedang mondar – mandir di dalamnya. Membuat penasaran, siapa orang itu.

Di sayap kiri bangunan, terdapat pula menara berbentuk kotak yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari menara satunya. Yang ini, jendelanya terbuka dan di sana terlihatlah beberapa maid sedang menyiapkan sesuatu—terlihat jelas dari gerak gesit mereka yang sepertinya dikejar waktu dan suara – suara yang sedang memberikan instruksi. Dan tepat beberapa meter dari bangunan utama, terdapat sebuah rumah kaca yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari bangunan utama itu, dengan lantai duanya terdapat kolam renang yang beberapa sisi kacanya telah dihias sedemikian rupa. Ditambah dengan pohon – pohon rindang yang mengitari gedung itu, dan taman bunga mini di sisi kanan yang bunganya bermekaran dengan indah, juga di sebelah kiri terdapat danau kecil yang tepat di tengahnya terdapat satu gazebo mewah nan elegan di samping air mancurnya—kastil ini benar – benar perfect.

Dari semua itu, yang paling berkesan adalah eksistensi lampu jalanan khas negara London yang justru membuat kesan bahwa mereka seperti sedang di kastil salah satu bangsawan inggris.

Pria – pria bak model papan atas itu berdecak kagum pada arsitektur yang mengatur bangunan juga tata letak tempat ini.

"ini keren." Puji seorang pria yang memakai topi _army_nya. Kedua tangannya saling membelit dan diletakkan di depan dada. Tersenyum puas dengan tempat yang ia kunjungi. "_yeah_.., ini benar – benar keren, bung."

Terdengar suara decakan. Itu berasal dari pria yang memakai jas semi formal berawarna hitam legam, dipadu dengan celana bahan berwarna abu – abu dan sepatu pantofel putih; sama seperti _t-shirt_ miliknya. "sial, aku harus menyanjung tuan rumah kali ini. Ini benar – benar klasik dan aku suka itu!"

"well, sepertinya aku juga, bung. Mari kita memberi sanjungan pada tuan rumah, ok..?—"

"tentu saja," Aliceo menyela setelah memberikan instruksi pada bawahannya untuk mengangkut dan meletakkan _bagpack_ tamunya ke kamar yang tersedia. "kalau kau ingin memberi sanjungan tuan – tuan, mari masuk ke bangunan utama dan terimalah sambutan dari majikanku." Aliceo berjalan lebih dulu setelah sebelumnya sedikit menganggukan badan.

Disusul dengan sekumpulan pria yang hanya menatap punggungnya dari jauh. "kau tahu, awalanya aku terkesan dengan ucapan sopan saat pertama kali kita bertemu—terutama dengan bentuk tubuhnya," ucap salah seorang dari mereka. "tapi semakin ke sini, nada bicaranya terkesan seperti merendahkan kita. Mengejek dengan tutur bahasa yang bagus."

"bung," pria yang mengajak basa – basi Aliceo di kapal menepuk pundak orang itu. "aku tahu bagaimana rasanya direndahkan oleh _butler_ wanita itu, karena aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan."

"sepertinya, kita harus cepat – cepat berjalan, sobat." sela salah satu dari pria yang memakai kacamata berwarna biru laut. "wanita butler itu menunggu kita di depan dengan ekspresi datarnya yang terkesan kesal pada kita karena terlambat mengikutinya."

Lalu tanpa banyak bicara lagi dan merasa sungkan karena telah ditunggu oleh seorang wanita, mereka mengambil langkah lebar untuk mencapai bangunan utama itu lebih awal.

Singkat kata, setelah mereka tenggelam ke dalam arsitektur dan desain interior kastil tersebut, dan setelah menunggu beberapa saat, dari arah tangga tepat di tengah ruangan terdapat seorang pria berwajah manis dengan tuxedo sederhana berwarna putih tulang. Tuxedo tanpa dasi kupu – kupu, yang bahkan di bagian kerahnya dibuka dua kancing; memperlihatkan _collar bone_ yang tersembunyi dan memamerkan kalung biru safir yang melingkar pas di leher jenjang pria itu.

Namun jika dilihat seksama, pita berukuran cukup lebar yang melilit pinggul di balik jas tuxedo itulah yang membuat pria itu berbeda. Pita itu melilit cantik—dengan ujunganya menjuntai ke bawah, menyentuh anak tangga yang dilapisi permadani polos berwarna hitam, dan simpul pitanya diletakkan di sebelah kanan; tak lupa di tengah simpulnya terdapat hiasan bunga mawar plastik berwarna biru dan merah—membuat pria yang memiliki _rabbit smile_ itu tampak manis dan menawan di saat yang bersamaan.

Tertawa kecil, lalu bertepuk tangan perlahan untuk meminta kesadaran para pria yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut, kagum, dan terpesona. _Well_, sepertinya ia akan memberikan _reward_ untuk pasangannya karena berhasil membuat dirinya tampak mempesona di hadapan tamu mereka.

"um.., para tamu undangan," awal pria berambut ikal sebahu itu dengan warna biru itu berucap. "namaku Azulio, dan aku adalah salah seorang yang mengundang kalian kemari untuk berpartisipasi dalam permainan yang kami buat."

Ia berdeham, lalu berkacak pinggang yang gayanya seperti anak – anak.

"mari kita to the point saja, ok..?" katanya dengan raut wajah semangat dan puas begitu melihat seluruh tamu undangannya tak ada yang tidak hadir di villanya. "dan sebelumnya, saya ingin berterima kasih kepada kalian karena sudah hadir dan bersedia berpartisipasi untuk acara ini.."

Azulio memanggil Aliceo, yang datang dari lorong lantai dua sebelah kanan sambil membawa karung dengan dililit pita cantik. Karung itu berukuran sedang, berwarna hitam dengan pita berwarna biru strip putih, diseret oleh wanita butler yang tampak santai – santai saja, tidak merasa keberatan. Padahal volume karung polos itu cukuplah berat dan penuh—itu pikiran para tamu undangan yang menatap kearah karung yang diseret Aliceo dengan raut wajah masing – masing.

Di sana, tampak Aliceo sedang menggelindingkan karung itu dari tangga atas menuju tangga bawah tepat dimana Azulio berada; menimbulkan suara gemerisik yang menimbulkan persepsi – persepsi aneh yang mencuat lucu di pikiran para tamu. Merasa penasaran akan isi dari karung itu.

Lain halnya dengan Aliceo dan Azulio. Sesekali mereka melirik kecil ke arah tamu, mencuri – curi pandang disertai kikikan nakal. Dan begitu karungnya berada di jangkauan Azulio, tangan yang memakai sarung tangan jaring berwarna abu – abu itu membuka ikatan pita karung dengan gerakan perlahan—membuat sebal para tamu yang menyadari jika sang tuan rumah sedang mengulur waktu. Dan begitu ikatan tersebut hampir terlepas, sang butler wanita itu mengangkat sedikit kedua ujung karungnya, menimbulkan gembukan gemuk yang merangsek ke mulut karung.

"nah," Azulio berdeham, meminta perhatian dari tamu – tamu tampannya. "sebelum kalian tahu apa isi dari karung ini, aku ingin memberikan peraturan – peraturan!"

"peraturan..?" serempak mereka bertanya. Aliceo mengangguk kecil dengan wajah angkuhnya. "setiap permainan memiliki aturan tersendiri; termasuk pula permainan yang tuan majikan buat untuk kalian."

"ok.., dan aku mulai kesal dengan penggunaan nada sinismu pada kami." Sahut salah seorang dari mereka, merasa jengkel dengan tatapan angkuh dan merendahkan pada dirinya. "mohon diperhatikan karena ini tidak ada pengulangan, ne..?" Azulio mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang antara butler wanita keluarganya dengan salah satu tamu undangan.

"pertama, kalian akan mendapatkan kertas dari bola – bola plastik yang tertangkap oleh tangan kalian. Di dalam bola – bola itu, ada sebuah kertas yang tertulis angka sebuah ruangan di seluruh pintu villa ini." awal Azulio.

Seseorang menyahut dengan lantang. "lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan jika sudah begitu?"

"kalian hanya perlu masuk," Aliceo menjawab sambil menyeringai kecil. "dan lakukan sesuatu disana bersama seseorang yang sudah menunggu kalian."

"jadi..," seseorang menyahut lagi, namun bukan orang sebelumnya. "kita tidak sendirian di sana?"

"ya. Tapi, begitu kalian masuk ke ruangan itu, maka pintu otomatis akan terkunci hingga esok hari menjelang." Azulio bertepuk tangan kecil. Lalu terkikik dengan kedua bola mata yang dibuat melengkung seperti bulan sabit. "kalian akan terkurung di sana untuk dua puluh empat jam ke depan."

"apa?! Lalu, bagaimana jika kami ingin keluar untuk udara segar, untuk makan karena lapar, untuk lain-lain..?!" geram dua orang di saat yang sama. Azulio berkedip polos. Lalu menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan, dengan jari telunjuk di letakkan di pipi kanan. "kalau kalian lapar ya, '_makan_' saja seseorang yang menunggu kalian di ruangan itu."

"haahh..?" koor mereka serempak.

Aliceo bertepuk tangan meminta perhatian. Ia merasa perlu turun tangan untuk menjelaskan permainan apa yang akan sekumpulan pria tampan itu mainkan bersama pasangannya yang telah menunggu di ruang yang di tentukan. Gemas, kesal, dan sebal dengan kecepatan otak pria tampan yang bisa dibilang lambat dalam memahami informasi. Selain itu, ia baru saja mendapat perintah dari majikannya yang lain untuk segera membawa Azulio ke ruangannya lewat ponselnya.

"dengarkan aku! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya, dan kita kembali ke aturan kedua!" semua yang berada di sana terdiam dan memperhatikan dengan wajah kaku dan serius, kecuali Azulio yang sedang senyum – senyum aneh.

"kedua, kalian hanya diberi waktu satu hari dua puluh empat jam untuk terkurung di ruangan yang tertera untuk kalian. Kalian tidak sendiri, ada pasangan kalian di sana sedang menunggu." Aliceo mengambil jeda sesaat. "ketiga, kalian harus melakukan satu kegiatan yang telah kami tentukan! Tidak ada bantahan, ataupun tawar – menawar! Mengerti..?"

Seseorang mengintrupsi. "kegiatan apa itu? Kenapa harus?"

Berdecak, Aliceo mulai mengangkat kedua ujung karungnya sambil menjawab. "**bercinta**."

"**HAH?!**"

Semua tamu undangan melotot tak percaya, bahkan jika dilihat lebih jauh, sebagian dari mereka terdapat rona tipis manis di kedua pipinya. Bahkan wajah mereka ada yang pucat pasi, seolah jika apa yang mereka dengar barusan dari bibir Aliceo adalah hal tabu bagi mereka—padahal mereka sudahlah melewati fase mimpi basah dan sekarang menjadi pria dewasa.

Azulio menyukai ekspresi tamunya. karenanya Azulio terkikik dan bertepuk tangan gembira. Menimbulkan raut wajah syok, bingung, dan aneh dari wajah tampan para tamunya—dan mereka menatap kearahnya.

"_jaa_~ untuk mempersingkat waktu, aku ulangi lagi, ya?! Jadi, kalian harus melakukan kegiatan _bercinta_ dengan pasangan kalian yang telah menunggu di ruangan yang kalian dapat dari bola – bola plastik dari karung ini!" menepuk – nepuk sisi gemuk karung itu dengan semangat.

"waktu kalian hanya sehari dua puluh empat jam untuk melakukan kegiatan bercinta~ intinya, jika kalian bercinta dengan pasangan di ruangan itu, kalian akan bebas dari kurungan ruangan!"

Azulio membuka lebar mulut karung dengan gerak perlahan. Tidak peduli dengan raut wajah tegang dan syok para tamunya, yang bahkan hingga pucat dan berkeringat dingin—sampai – sampai debum jantung mereka terdengar di ruangan berminim pecahayaan dan terdapat wangi seksi yang menguar – nguar di sana. Menyulut _birahi_ mereka.

Kemudian, mulut karung itu mengeluarkan bola – bola plastik yang jumlahnya sama dengan jumlah tamu villa Azulio di pulau pribadi Furakai; _suaminya_. Bola – bola itu keluar berbondong – bondong, jatuh, menggelinding ke segala arah dan bahkan ada yang memantul – mantul kecil.

Masih dengan jantung yang berdebum – debum, para pria tampan itu berusaha mengambil lebih dulu satu buah bola – bola plastik yang berada di jangkauannya. Di susul dengan pekikan nyaring yang menguar dari bibir _kissable_ sang tuan rumah—_villa_ dengan semangatnya,

"halo semuanya, selamat datang di _amazing game_ kami!"

"waktu kalian hanya satu hari dua puluh empat jam. Jika lewat dari itu, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia~~~~"

.

.

.

.

.

(To be Continued)

.

_So_,

.

.

_Which couple do you want for the next part_..? :3

.

.

.

.

A/N:

#backsound music: Relax, take it easy—MIKA

Ahahahaha... nggak Al sangka kalau ff ini direspon positif! XD horeeeeeee...! *tumpenganbarengsemeuke* dan rata – rata pada penasaran, game apa sih yang dibuat Furakai dan Azulio..? :v

Sekarang sudah tahu 'kan, game apa..? *_evilsmirk_*

Terus, kemarin ada yang salah. Bukannya _multichapter_ _to be continued_, tapi _oneshoot to be_ _continued_. Kumpulan _oneshoot rate M_ dari semua couple member boyband~~~ XD _sumimasen desu_ _yo_... _gomen nasai_... _jeongmal mianhamnidaaaa_... *_bowing_* dan ngomong - ngomong, ada reviewer yang bilang kalau prolognya keren. prolog yang ada typo fatal itu keren dari mananya..? (._.)

Dan, chapter depan barulah dimulai edisi 'makan – memakan'nya.. ufufufahahaha...

Tuliskan couple mana yang mau di dahulukan lewat review, dan yang paling banyak, maka yang paling duluan terbit(?)! XD selamat menulis _requesttttt_~~~~

_Jaa_,

_Want to review_..? :D

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Special thanks and support**_:

_My Lil' Sister (who know my secret identity is a fujoshi!), my friends on face*ook who asked me when this fic update for 3rd chapter, and my lovely reviewers, my lovely favers and followers too_~~~~~ :*

_Still support me please_..? :3

.

.

.

.

.

A **ROOM** NUMBER **GAME**

.

Akai **with** Azul

.

**Screenplays**!Kristao, **Sibum**, Kyumin, **Sulay**, Chanbaek, **Banghim**, GTop, **and** many **more**

.

**M**

.

Yaoi/ **BL**/ Be eL/ **Boys Love**, alternative **universe** with typo(s)

.

**No like, don't read!**

.

**Summary**! :

Sekumpulan pria yang diundang ke sebuah _villa_ mewah yang berada di pulau pribadi. Dengan membawa masing – masing amplop undangan berwarna merah, kebingungan yang menjerat pikiran dan perasaan, raut wajah kalut dan terheran – heran, dan mereka berdiri manis di tempat beraura erotis yang merangsang hasrat terpendam.

Bertemu dengan dua pria lainnya yang menjadi dalang dibalik semua ini. Lalu, kejadian apakah yang akan terjadi di villa mewah pulau pribadi itu..?

| "halo semuanya, selamat datang di _amazing game_ kami!"| "waktu kalian hanya satu hari dua puluh empat jam. Jika lewat dari itu, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia~~~~"|

"kita tidak bisa keluar kalau kita tidak melakukan persyaratan itu."| "aku lapar…, dan aku ingin 'memakanmu', sayang.."|

"ah.. ah.. nggahh… hh.. aahhhaaahh.. _moreeehh_.. ngh! _Fasteerrhh_~ ngah!"| "aku tidak peduli mau kau hamil atau tidak, yang penting sehabis kita keluar dari pulau ini, aku akan menculikmu dan akan membawamu ke tempat orang tuaku! Camkan itu, cantik!"|

Nahahahaha…. Siapkan camilan kalian, ok..? :3

.

.

.

.

3rd :: _A __**Room**__ Number __**Game**__; (4) on Living Room..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keping mata berwarna hitam kecoklatan yang berkilat – kilat itu menatap datar sekeliling. Sepatu pantofel coklat karamelnya menimbulkan ketukan antara lantai bercorak motif khas tiongkok.

Kris sudah lama berkeliling di _villa_ (atau _manor_?). Dari lantai dasar di mana ia diberitahukan permainan (_freak_) macam apa yang dibuat oleh si tuan penyelenggara, hingga lantai dua tempatnya berada. Dua hampir tiga jam semejak ia datang ke tempat ini—sekedar informasi, mereka sampai di pulau ini jam 7 malam, yang artinya ia sudah berkeliling sampai jam 10 malam.

Ia memang terbiasa begadang karena kesibukannya sebagai CEO perusahaan milik keluarga turun temurun, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak merasa lelah harus melangkah ke sana kemari tak tahu arah. Bak bocah lima tahun yang tersesat di dunia ajaib.

Pria mapan nan rupawan berusia 28 tahun itu mendesah kesal. Dengan tangan kanan yang sedikit meremas kertas berwarna biru muda bertuliskan angka 4, nomor ruangan dimana ia akan melakukan permainannya. _Yeah_.., _making love_, _have a sex_, atau bisa jadi sekedar _one_ _night stand_.

Mengusak rambut pirang pucatnya dengan kasar, lalu berkacak pinggang. Sejujur kepalang jujur, ia tidak merasa terganggu jika permainannya seperti 'itu'. Hanya saja, apa pihak penyelenggara tahu jika...

...jika Kris penyuka sesama jenis?

Bagaimana jika ia dipaksa bercinta dengan wanita-entah-siapa-namanya-dan-dari-mana-asalnya...? dia 'kan penyuka sesama jenis! Penyuka sesama jenis!

Perlukah ia datang dan menghadap ke tuan rumah (atau villa/ manor?), lalu berkata gamblang kalau ia adalah homoseksual?

Bicara soal status seksualitasnya, sudah lama ia tidak memanjakan _little_ Wu miliknya. Dan terakhir kali ia melakukan one night stand di _clubbing_ langganan, itu sudah dua minggu yang lalu. Tersita dengan pekerjaan kantor yang tiba – tiba menumpuk di mejanya. Selama itu, dan pantas saja ia merasa bahwa libidonya menaik satu tingkat begitu mengetahui jenis permainan apa yang akan dimainkan olehnya nanti.

_Well_, dalam hati, pria tinggi semampai itu berharap jika ia akan _making love_ **bukan** dengan wanita!

"tunggu, tapi di surat undangannya, aku diundang berdasarkan data – data pribadi yang mereka dapatkan secara rahasia, 'kan..?" gumam Kris sambil melangkah perlahan. Kaki – kaki jenjangnya yang dibalutkan celana jeans longgar berwarna biru tua melangkah dengan gaya elegan dan santai.

Sepasang _orbs_ kilaunya menjelajah papan nomor yang tergantung di pintu – pintu. "tapi..., aku masih ragu—"

"—oi, kau Kris, 'kan..?!"

Di belakang pria itu terdengar suara lantang cukup menggema. Kris membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati dua orang pria yang berjalan beriringan. Yang satu melambaikan tangannya dan yang satu tersenyum kalem.

Sejenak Kris berhenti untuk berpetualang mencari nomor kamarnya. Membalas sapaan dengan senyum tipis dibalik wajahnya yang selalu berekspresi kaku.

"ah.., Siwon hyung, Hangeng gege.."

Siwon menyengir ramah. "kau belum dapat ruanganmu juga..?" Kris menggeleng. "sama! Kita berdua juga belum!" Siwon merangkul akrab Hangeng dan Kris.

"ngomong – ngomong, kau dapat nomor berapa, Kris..?" Hangeng menimpali dengan nada penasaran.

Kris memamerkan kertasnya pada dua pria yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. "4, ge."

"4..?" pikir Siwon. Ia mendongak ke langit – langit dengan raut wajah sedang menggali informasi di memorinya. "bukankah tadi kita melewati kamar nomor 4, Hangeng gege..? iya, 'kan..?"

Hangeng tertawa kecil. "ah ya, aku lupa. Kris, ruanganmu ada di lorong sebelah sana." Telunjuk kanan Hangeng mengarah ke arah mereka datang sebelumnya. "di sebelah kananmu, setelah nomor 17."

"whoa! Yang benar..?!" Kris bersyukur jika ia tidak perlu membuang waktu lama untuk mencari kamarnya sampai ke lantai paling atas. "_Thanks a lot_ ya, Siwon hyung, Hangeng gege! Aku duluan ya, kalau begitu! Sampai jumpa!"

Kris berlari. Tidak menghiraukan jeritan kelelahan kaki dan matanya yang mulai menyayu karena serangan lelah juga kantuk. Ia abaikan, karena ia akan mulai mengistirahatkan diri di ruangan miliknya akan beraksi.

Dan ternyata memang benar, setelah beberapa langkah ia lewati sambil berlari dengan pengambilan langkah yang lebar, ia sampai di depan pintu yang ia cari. Pintu dengan di tengahnya tergantung angka 4 dengan gantungan berwarna emas dan dililitkan benang berwarna perak.

"glup," Kris menatap waspada akan sesuatu dibalik ruangan itu. "sial! Kenapa jantungku berdebar – debar kencang begini, ya..?" diarahkan telapak tangan kiri meremas kemeja nila polos berlengan pendek yang ia kenakan.

Diam selama satu menit, memutuskan telapak tangannya menggenggam kenop pintu dan menekan lalu menariknya ke luar dengan gerak perlahan. Bahkan ia tak akan menyangkal kalau telapak tangannya berkeringat dingin. Tarik hembuskan nafas. Memantapkan hati melangkah masuk begitu pintunya mulai terbuka sedikit lebar.

Suasana di ruangan itu agak remang mendekati gelap. Pria mapan blasteran tiongkok – kanada ini tidak bisa memastikan tempat dimana ia berada. Lalu, begitu ia sudah seutuhnya masuk agak dalam dari ambang pintu, dan begitu pintu itu tertutup rapat, sebuah suara besi terdengar menggema.

Besi – besi berdiameter 5 cm itu mencuat dari kayu kusen pintu dan membentuk sebuah jaringan pagar jeruji besi. Tepat saat terdengar bunyi besi yang tergembok otomatis, lampu di ruangan itu menyala menyilaukan dengan tiba – tiba. Otomatis Kris menyipitkan matanya.

"jeruji besi?! Ya ampun! Sebegitu inginnya kami semua bercinta dengan orang yang bahkan tak kami tahu siapa dia—"

"—huuff~~"

**DEG**!

Keping mata Kris melebar. Lalu bola mata cantik nan bening itu bergerak gelisah. Bahkan keringat dinginnya mulai membasahi tubuh atletis pria itu dibalik pakaiannya. Tak lupa dengan jakunnya yang naik turun dengan gerakan canggung. Dan sadar atau tidak, Kris menderukan nafas sedikit lebih liar dari sebelumnya. Mendengar suara lirih yang ia pikirkan...

"hhaahh~ ungh.."

... desahan!

Raut wajah tegang tampak di wajah tampan Kris Wu; berbalik dengan gerakan luar biasa cepat ke belakang—ke arah suarah itu bersumber.

Jantung Kris berdetum – detum kencang. Deru nafasnya memburu liar. Tubuhnya memanas dan berkeringat dingin hingga bergetar menahan sensasi gejolak di dalamnya. Libido miliknya naik drastis hingga melebihi batas...

... karena melihat seorang lelaki muda yang duduk mengangkang dengan jari – jari bergerilya di lubang analnya yang berlendir.

_**Sex**_.—pikir Kris sambil menjilat nakal bibirnya.

Lelaki muda itu duduk mengangkang. Kedua kakinya yang tak terlindungi pakaian bawahan apapun terangkat tinggi – tinggi. di tengahnya, tiga buah jari masuk di dalam dan berpetualang di baliknya, menyebabkan lubang anal berwarna merah muda itu berlendir dan membuat sang pelaku mengalunkan desahan sensual yang memanjakan telinga Kris.

Bahkan lelaki itu tidak peduli jika seandainya ujung lengan kardigan coklat mudanya terkena cairan bening itu—jangankan peduli dengan kardigannya, mungkin ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Kris.

Mata Kris menjelajah nakal. Dari bawah lelaki muda yang sedang melakukan permainan solo, menjalar ke pusar yang tak bernoda dan berkulit putih kekuningan khas orang tiongkok, naik ke dada dimana puting merah muda yang tampak tegang mengintip malu – malu dari balik kemeja putih polos lelaki itu, setelahnya ke leher jenjang yang berkeringat—menggoda untuk dijilat dan dinodai, dan terakhir beralih ke bibir merah merekah lelaki muda itu yang sedang digigit kecil.

Pipi gembilnya bersemu merah sekali. Dan sekali hentak, sepasang bola mata yang tersembunyi dibalik kelopak dan poni rambut hitamnya terbuka. Membuat Kris kalap dan menelan kegugupan lagi dengan kaku.

Mata yang memiliki kantung berwarna hitam alami itu menajam. Dengan diselingi desahan dan nafas terputus dari bibir _curvy_ kucingnya, lelaki muda itu berbicara dengan nada ketus.

"ap—appaahh.. lihat – lihattthh.., aahhaaahh..?! ukh!" lelaki itu menggelengkan kepala dan kedua kakinya bergetar. Tidak tahan dengan kenikmatan kecil yang di dapatkan dengan jari – jarinya yang berinvansi pada analnya. "aahh.. ngggaaah~~"

... Dan Kris tidak bisa menahan diri lagi hanya untuk menjadi penonton saja.

Dengan seringai yang terpahat di wajahnya yang tampak bergairah, Kris mendekat kearah sofa panjang berwarna merah tempat lelaki itu menunjukan aksi masturbasinya.

Mendekat dengan gerak perlahan, ia mulai membuka kancing kemejanya setelah meremas kertas dan membuang entah kemana. Memamerkan perut _perfect six pack_ hasil _gym_ rutinnya sejak kuliah.

Mata setajam elang itu menatap lapar dan haus ke sosok yang hanya bisa memberi death glare gagal dan perintah kasar untuk tidak mendekat disertai desahan yang kecolongan keluar indah. Kris tidak memperdulikan itu kecuali desahan yang mengundang dirinya untuk segera berbuat sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang nakal, liar, dan bergairah. Memabukkan dan membuat candu.

Setelah melempar kasar kemeja yang pria itu kenakan, lalu tangannya menari cepat membuka sabuk dan kembali membuangnya dengan kasar. Kini dengan tergesa membuka kancing dan resleting celana jeans. Bersamaan dengan dilepaskannya sepatu pantofel mahal buatan italia hadiah dari orang tuanya dua tahun lalu.

Kini, jarak Kris dan lelaki muda eksotis itu hanya berjarak lima langkah. Kris menatap penuh minat terhadap mangsanya, dan lelaki muda itu menatap penuh minat untuk menghajarkan karena berani mendekati dirinya yang sedang seperti ini.

Bibir itu digigit kecil. "brengsekkhh! Hh.. aah.. mau apaahh.. k-kau kemari, aahhaah..?! kauuuh.. tuli, ya..?! ku, kubilangghhh.. jangan mendekathh, bodoh!"

Seringai mesum itu semakin lebar. Kembali pria yang topless itu menjilat bibirnya sensual. Mendekat dengan gerak cepat dan mengukung lelaki muda itu, menatapnya dengan intens dan menempalkan dahi mereka.

"sepertinya kau kesulitan. Bagaimana kalau kubantu, hmm..?" tawar Kris menjilat perlahan dan gemas hidung bangir indah lelaki muda di hadapannya.

"ap—apppaahh.. kau.. bi, bil—AAAKKHH! AKH! AAAHH~~~ _YES_! _YEESSS_~~ DI, DI SANAAAHHH~~"

Kris terkekeh mesum. Jari tengahnya ia paksa ikut membobol lubang anal lelaki cantik di kukungannya. Mengurek – urek rektum sempit dan berdesak – desakkan dengan jari lain. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ujung jarinya menyentuh _sweet spot_ lelaki itu. Membuatnya mendesah nyaring, liar, dan berhasil menyulut emosi ganas dalam diri pria putra tunggal Wu.

"di sini, babe..? hm, di sini...?" goda Kris sambil melumat seksi telinga kanan lelaki yang ia sentuh dalamnya. Tubuh lelaki itu tersentak kecil dan bergetar.

Lemas. "annhh~ hhaahh.. aaahhaahh~" menumpukan dahinya di dada bidang pria yang memanjakan titik manis di dalam tubuhnya.

Semakin lama, posisi kepala Kris menurun. Setelah puas melumat dan mengigit telinga Tao—lelaki muda itu—untuk membangkitkan gairahnya, setelah Kris menodai leher dan bermain nakal di puting dada Tao yang mencuat lucu, bergeraklah kepala pirang pucat Kris menuju selangkangan Tao.

Penis Tao telah memerah. Bahkan precum mengalir mulus dari lubang ujung kepalanya. Dengan coba – coba dan ingin jahil, Kris meniup lubang penis itu. Dan direspon dengan jengitan tubuh, getaran tubuh, dan desahan nyaring sekali dari bibir kucing Tao.

"aah.. ah.. ku, kumohoonnn, Tuaannhh.. masukkan peniskuuhh, tuannhh—"

"panggil aku Kris gege, sayang..." Kris membaui dan menjilat garis selangkangan Tao. Membuat si empu berjengit lirih dan menatap sayu lelaki yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Kris geeehh... Kris gegeehh.. ngh~ ngghh~~ pleaseee—NNNAAAHHH!"

Dengan satu tarikan kuat, Tao berhasil keluar dengan cairan yang masuk tertelan oleh Kris. Masih dengan jari Kris yang bersemayam sendirian di lubang anal Tao, sementara tangan Tao sendiri mencengkram erat bahu Kris.

Deru nafas terdengar di ruang nomor 4 yang merupakan ruang tamu. Disertai suara detik jam dan gumaman lirih Tao yang penisnya sedang dibersihkan oleh lidah Kris. Secara tak sadar, kedua kaki ramping Tao nyaris mengepit kepala pria tampan yang masih _single_ di selangkangannya.

Lalu dengan gerakan singkat dan terburu – buru, segera Tao dibaringkan di sofa dan Kris mulai mengeluarkan penisnya yang menegang sempurna. Diarahkannya penis itu ke lubang anal Tao yang masih sedikit mengeluarkan cairan. Dan Tao yang mengetahui apa yang akan Kris lakukan hendak berteriak ketika bibirnya ditawan bibir Kris.

Perang lidah tak lama dimulai.

Sekarang, sepenuhnya Tao menyerahkan komando tubuhnya pada sosok pria yang memaksakan masuk dengan perlahan. Tangan Tao yang mendarat pada rambut pirang Kris meremas – remasnya, mengirimkan sinyal jika ia merasa termanjakan dengan ulah atas dan ulah bawah Kris pada tubuhnya.

Tak berselang lama, suara jerit kenikmatan mengalun indah dari bibir bengkak Tao.

Kris mulai menggagahi Tao dengan liar. Membuat karya lagi di tubuh lelaki muda dan menggoda penis lelaki itu dengan pijatan tangannya. Tao mendesah, Tao melirih, Tao menyerukan namanya berkali – kali dan mendesah lagi begitu Kris berhasil mengenai titik manis di dalamnya lagi.

"aah! Aah! Nggghh... mmmaaahh.. nggghh.."

"argh! Ssh.. kau benar – benar sempit, sayangghhh..."

"huufft.. ahaaahhh~ K, Kris gegeeehh~~ _yes_! _yes_! di sanaaahhh... lagiiihh~~ yang keras, gegeehhh~~~"

"ya, sayaaanggghh... apapun maumuuhh.. urgh!"

Beberapa puluh menit mereka bersenggama, merubah posisi dari yang biasa hingga luar biasa kreatifitas gaya bercinta ala Kris. Bahkan merubah tempat, dari sofa hingga meja, lalu ke lantai yang dilapisi karpet beludu dan menuju balkon berpagar kaca, tak lupa di depan jeruji besi dan dinding ber-_wallpaper_ klasik. Semua tempat mereka berdua jelajahi.

Beberapa kali Tao menjemput klimaksnya, dua kali Kris bertemu klimaksnya, dan setelah mereka mengelilingi tempat ruang tamu untuk bercinta, akhirnya mereka akan menjumpai klimaks kembali.

"g, gegeehh.. a, akkuuhh.. hhh.. aaahh.."

"ya, sayang... bersama—ugh! Argh!—samaahh..!"

Satu hentakan kasar.

Dua hentakan kasar.

Tiga hentakan kasar—

"—KRIISSSS GEGEEEHH!/ AAARRGGGHH!"

Tao terkulai. Tubuhnya ditopang oleh Kris yang masih berdiri membelakanginya. Kris tersenyum puas dan mengecup ringan bahu juga leher ternodai Tao. Menimbulkan desisan kecil di balik kesadaran Tao yang mulai tertelan mimpi. Anak itu mengigau lucu.

"gege.. aku lelah. Tubuhku sakit.. remuk.. semua salahmu!" Kris terkekeh. Lalu setelah membenarkan posisi Tao, ia pun menggendong bridal lelaki muda yang dibuai lelap.

Mengecup sayang bibir _curvy_ yang berkilat dan membengkak. Kris menidurkan Tao di sofa dan ia di sampingnya; bersyukur dalam hati jika sofa panjang nan empuk itu muat untuk ditidurkan oleh dua pria.

Kris mendekap erat Tao. Mengelus punggung telanjangnya dan menyanyikan _lullaby_ menenangkan. Tao tersenyum di balik ceruk leher Kris dan membalas dekapan pria yang mengambil ke-_virgin_-an lubang analnya; tapi Tao tidak mempermasalahkannya. Untuk saat ini. Toh, ia juga sangat menikmati permainan liar penuh gairah pria yang hanya ia kenal dari namanya saja.

Dan tak lama mereka berdua dibuai oleh mimpi indah.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**:

#Backsound Music: _Eeh, ah, Sou_... – Ono Daisuke (Shizuo) X Kamiya Hiroshi (Izaya)

Intinya, Al ngakak pas ngetik di bagian Kris jalan mendekat ke Tao sambil menanggalkan bajunya! Hahahahaha..!

Napsu amat, oom.. kenapa? Nggak tahan gara – gara puasa dua minggu dari jadwal _one_ _night stand_, atau tergoda dengan kondisi _baby panda_, atau kombinasi keduanya..? :v

*disepakOomNaga*

Maaf buat lama menunggu, dan Al harap kalian puas! XDD

Beri _review_ dan Al akan melanjutkan ff ini kalau kalian ingin ff-nya dilanjutkan... :D

_Jaa_,

_Want to review_..? :3

.

.

.

.


End file.
